Marisa Kirisame
Marisa Kirisame is a human magician, and is one of the most important sub-characters of the series (according to series producer ZUN). Her personality is sometimes described as disagreeable, but in some other titles, straightforward. Either way, she is a very self-confident person that likes to stick her nose into every trouble out of curiosity. During the events of Story of Eastern Wonderland, she made her first appearance as a minion of Mima, to prevent Reimu from reaching her boss, but was defeated. Since then, she has appeared in all but one title of the Touhou series (and some non-Touhou titles too), usually sided with Reimu, but sometimes against her. She is also known as a hard worker, who's trying to catch up to Reimu with her secret training and magic development. That makes a good contrast to other humans appearing in the series, most of them have some kind of natural born talent (Reimu) or ability (Sakuya) So she is sometimes referred as the "most human-ish human" in the series. Marisa is the author of The Grimoire of Marisa, a collection of notes about spellcards used by her and other danmaku users she has encountered. Appearance *(Touhou 2) Same as Touhou 3-5, except her eyes and hair were red. Her hair was also short and straight. *(Touhou 3, alternative outfit) Same as above, but her clothes are mainly white instead of purple. *(Touhou 3 to 5) Same as Touhou 6-9, except her clothes were purple instead of black, there was a lot less light pink in her outfit, and she didn't have that one-sided braid. When appearing as a boss, rides what appears to be a magical vine instead of a broom. *(Touhou 6 to 10.5) Same as above, except without the shawl, and the outfit is mainly black instead of navy blue. *(Touhou 7.5 and 10.5, alternative outfit) Same as above, but her clothes are mainly white instead of black. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, but her clothes are mainly purple instead of black. *(Touhou 11) Golden eyes, blond hair, a braid on only one side of her face, carries a bamboo and straw broom. Wears a navy blue witch's hat with a large pink ribbon, and a navy blue and light pink outfit with a white petticoat, and with a light blue shawl over her shoulders. *(Touhou 12) Skirt is once again black, with a tan apron over it with an "M" embroidered on it. Wears a black vest over a pink shirt, hair ribbon is now white. Her hat resembles that of a cowboy more than a witch(or the point is floppy and isn't seen at the angle of her in game art). Carries a wand made of wood. *(Touhou 12.5, 12.8) Golden eyes and blonde hair with a braid down her left shoulder, tied with a green ribbon. Wears a black witches' hat with a star on it, a white apron, a black skirt and a green bow. Holds a bag or purse of some sort in her left hand. *(Touhou 13) Marisa has her usual attire. However, her hat's bow is purple, a purple ribbon is attached to the left side of he hair, her shoes are maroon colored with small purple ribbons on them, and a red ribbon is tied to her neck. Relationships *Reimu Hakurei (Friend) *Rinnosuke Morichika (Friend) *Alice Margatroid (Neighbor/Friend) *Mima (Former Master/Mentor) *Nitori Kawashiro (Ally) *Patchouli Knowledge (Ally) *Cirno (Adversary) Gallery Profile Other Appearance Kirisame_Marisa_full_1227575.jpg|Marisa Kirisame in Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony Kirisame_Marisa_full_1227640.jpg|Marisa Kirisame in Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem img_marisa.png|Marisa Kirisame in Musou Kakyou: A Summer Day's Dream Merchandice Griffon kirisame marisa01 (1).jpg Griffon kirisame marisa01.jpg Algernon product pettanko kirisame marisa01.jpg 3marisa.jpg Marisa-1-1.jpeg Toranoana touhou01.jpg 278801.jpg B889889fda1f48f219b5d90813d5b37d.jpg 334b60d10f7d90c2d825ebcc77e467eb.jpg Griffon figutto kirisame marisa01.jpg Liquidstone kirisame marisa02.jpg Gift kirisame marisa01.jpg Gift kiresame marisa01.jpg 6515ea74428e199b2f49624bb68d0781.jpg Theme Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Witches Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Humans Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Black Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Rude Heroes Category:Greed Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Final Bosses